


Drinking the past away

by Claire_Novak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader Insert, dive bar, ex-boyfriend, the reader has been cheated on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Novak/pseuds/Claire_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long hunt, and you just wanted to get a drink. You hadn't planned on running into your ex, but here he was. You didn't want to need Dean's help, but here you were, and you needed his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking the past away

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd, and I'm still not doing great with this, but let me know what you think?

You hadn't intended to see him tonight. Sure at some point he had been everything you ever wanted, but your ex was probably the worst thing that ever happened to you. I mean sure, you knew with a hunt in the area, there was a chance your paths would cross, but you had hoped that this bar was too run down for David. 

He had been everything to you, with a smolder that made you feel like a teenager again. He had always been good at hiding and lying and that should have been a red flag for you. You had been cheated on before sure, but this one? It was the worst. Your beloved and loyal David had been sleeping with three girls while simultaneously telling you you were the only girl on his mind. It had been the furthest thing from the truth, and when you had finally found out, you were pissed. 

You had been going out for girl’s night, but the movie was sold out, so you headed to the campus bar, the last thing you expected was your boyfriends hand on another girls thigh. You hadn’t even said anything to him, just sent him a picture of the scene you had been graced with. He must have got the picture because you didn’t hear from again, until tonight that is. 

You hadn’t seen him at first, with his back to you there was no way you would have been able to guess, it had been years since you broke up, you were since out of school and had been hunting with the Winchesters for almost two years. But when David had turned around you had seen it. You should have guessed, no one wore a dress shirt to a bar, but before you could pay your tab, he was at your side asking if he could buy you a drink.

“Thank you, I still have mine,” you responded curtly.

“Still as feisty as ever I see,” he said into your ear, and you could smell the whiskey on his breath. It wasn’t good whiskey like Dean, it was too much whiskey and bourbon and suddenly he just smelled like regret and pain, and you knew you had to get out fast, but he wouldn’t let you go, and before you knew it you were ordering another drink and texting the eldest Winchester to come get you.

“I’m on my way. Had a little too much?" came his quick reply

No, you thought, but I will have by the time you’re here. 

“We were good together Y/N, I know you know that.’

“Sure we were, until you decided you needed three other girls to add to the equation, then we weren’t so good after all.”

“Hey now, don't be like that baby. My “cheating” if you can even call it that, didn’t really hurt anyone did it? It was just a little bit of fun?”

You had had it. 

“Didn’t hurt anyone? It hurt me! Someone you said you loved! Although that was probably a lie too. It hurt every single person I’ve even remotely liked since you! It hurt my friends because I always assume they’re lying and they’ll leave me. But mostly it hurt my boyfriend Dean, the guy I can’t allow myself to love. The guy I hold at arm's length because if he’s going to decide I’m not good enough, he can do it out there, where my heart won’t be collateral damage. It hurt everyone in my life. So don’t you dare say you didn’t hurt anyone with your fun.”

 

Your phone went off and without even looking at it you knew it was Dean. Per the norm he was coming to your rescue. You knew that he would give you a hard time because if “you girls want to be equal, you better learn to defend yourself,” but you thought it was worth it. And even still, he would probably see why you had to call. 

You walked out of the bar and made a beeline for the Impala. You saw Dean start to roll down the window with a smile on his face, but then his face dropped and you knew something else had to be going on when Dean got out of the car. He never got out of the car when he was picking you up. And he looked pissed. 

“Y/N!” came the scream from behind you, and just as quickly as you had heard him, he was grabbing your arm and pulling you around until you were in his face. His grip was rock solid and you knew you would have a bruise in the morning. You were paralyzed in the face of the one thing you hated the most and as David screamed in your face, you realized you got away just in time, now he was mean and angry, and he had no problem getting violent. You couldn’t move out this time though, you wanted to, you just couldn’t. 

You didn’t have to move though, Dean moved him off of you, rather forcefully. It wasn’t a long fight. Dean just ripped him off, punched him in the nose, and that was it. 

“You stay away from her. She deserves better than you. She’s better than you’ll ever be. Come on Y/N, we’re leaving.”

You didn’t even move. Dean had to pick you up and drag you to the car. He shut your door and the only reason you knew he was back in the car was the slamming door. He didn’t say anything the whole ride back to the motel, and when you got there, he just pulled you in and hugged you. In it was a promise that he wouldn’t hurt you. He wouldn’t do that to you ever. You could trust him. You felt his lips press into your temple and he let go, grabbing your hand as you walked through the door to leave your past behind for good.


End file.
